Chapter 009: Family Problems
Family Problems (家族の問題, Kazoku no mondai) is the third chapter of the Sponsored Arc, the second arc in the Road to Regionals Saga. After disregarding his uncle's words of caution, Lowen inadvertently uses Ever Legend to destroy a portion of Rubin's gym and endangered the lives of its customers. Sighting recklessness and irresponsibility, Rubin challenged Lowen to an unofficial bout at Silver Arena in hopes of beating some sense into the young upstart. Part 1. The Match Begins: Lowen vs Rubin The force of Rubin's Drive warped the air around him, distorting it like heat. Silver Arena trembled from the intensity. He stared at Lowen with glowing eyes, shadows cast over the rest of his face, visibly shaking his nephew. Jack and Diandra leaned away from the rail circling the fighting pit, and even as the shield formed itself they weren't entirely sure of their safety. Lowen's hands shook, his body reacting to an invisible danger in front of him. His eyes fixated on the ghastly image floating above his uncle. Its facial features were similar to Rubin's, its eyes capturing the same intensity. Lowen watched as an aura of red energy appeared around him, the ghost fading away as air rushed up, causing Rubin to appear like a monster standing at the center of the arena. He felt waves of pressure hit against him, his body reacting as though he had just hit a wall. Lowen unconsciously stepped back, recoiling from the sheer power his uncle was emitting. The Drive growled like an animal, those glowing eyes trained on Lowen. "So you think you can fight at the Regional level?" Rubin asked through the power rushing around him, his voice bellowed in the empty arena. It sent chills down Lowen's spine. Before Lowen could respond a bell rang and Rubin ran at him, catching the young fighter by surprise as Rubin appeared in front of him with a fist in the air. Even with his bulky frame, his uncle moved deceptively fast. Lowen's survival instincts kicked in and jumped back to avoid him. Rubin's fist struck the ground and it instantly exploded, sending debris into the air and crashing against the arena's protective barrier. Diandra squealed and tightly grabbed Jack's arm whose jaw dropped from the impact. Lowen raised an arm to shield his eyes and felt a bone shattering force smash into his ribs. The pain shot through his body like lightening as Rubin's knuckles dug in between each rib and sent Lowen flying up into the air. His body smashed into a pillar on the far end of the arena, the only thing stopping him from crashing into the barrier. He slid down to the ground and dropped to his knees, catching himself with arms before falling on his face. Lowen had never been hit so hard before. Not even when he fought Bull. This was different, Rubin was leagues above him. Is this what B-Rank fighters are like? He thought to himself. That strength is unreal. Rubin, not giving a moment of reprieve, threw up a punch that connected underneath Lowen's chin and sent his nephew into the air once more. His body spun, arching on the way up, and then came crashing back down. Diandra turned away. It was like seeing a wreck unfold in front of her eyes. Jack grabbed the rail and gripped it tightly. The worry visible on his face. From the small crater left by his landing Lowen lifted himself up. Blood poured out from his nose and spit it out when it filled his mouse. The pain was intense, more than anything he's experienced. His uncle wasn't holding back. The scary part was the fact that he wasn't using his Gear. Lowen looked up and saw Rubin slowly circle him, walking behind nearby pillars, his eyes locked on his nephew. Lowen knew what his uncle was doing. He was teaching him a lesson. Part 2. Still feeling the pain from both of his uncle's previous attacks, Lowen brought himself to his feet. He watched his uncle carefully as he continued walking around the arena. "C'mon, Lowen! You can do it!" Diandra shouted from behind the barrier. "Yeah, man, you got this!" Jack added, him raising an arm up and flexing his bicep. Lowen feigned confidence, smiling back at the two, and raised a thumb. But under this bravado, Lowen knew that he needed to get his head in the game. "Two hits already and I'm just about ready to pass out." He thought to himself. His legs were shaky and head still dizzy from the previous impacts. He recalled everything he knew about his uncle during Rubin's time in the GIFL. Again, the computer like data flashing in his eyes: * RUBIN HEARTZ: B-Ranked, Gear: Phantom Giant, Type: Generator, Fighting Style: Heartz Style with emphasis on wrestling. When Rubin fought in the GIFL he was renowned for his physical strength and durability. Something that could rival even Enhancer Type Gears. After being on the receiving end of two direct punches, Lowen could believe that. He knew Rubin was strong and tough, but he hadn't anticipated such speed. Even with a combination of using Strong and Fast Heartz, Lowen didn't know if that would be enough to match his uncle. And given the extend of his previous injuries and how taxing using Ever Legend has been, he wasn't sure he could maintain these forms for long. "Think, Lowen, think." The young fighter began analyzing the information he had on his uncle, trying to formulate a plan in his mind. "His fighting style is mainly wrestling, using strong punches to stun his opponent and set them up for a grappling maneuver. I need to use Fast Heartz to keep my distance, bide my time until I can spot an opening and use Strong Heartz to deal the damage." Rubin continued circling and Lowen turned his body to follow his movements. "Still, I don't know if I can take many more of those punches. I never anticipated such raw power behind those fists. I always thought dad was the strongest one in the Heartz Family. I mean, Ever Legend chose him over Rubin. But getting hit by one of those punches was like getting smashed in the face by a wrecking ball." Lowen could taste the blood in his mouth, copper-like. He clenched his fists and released his Drive power, emitting a wave of pressure that blew away surrounding plumes of smoke and rattling the arena. Lowen was going to face his uncle head on and prove to him that he's a strong fighter. He activated Ever Legend, feeling its power course through his legs and arms, augmented their functions and raising both his speed and strength. Rubin halted in response to his nephew releasing his Drive and turned to face him. Lowen bent his knees, leaned forward and then exploded towards Rubin with Fast Heartz. He flew across the arena floor like a rocket, and while in the air he switched to using Strong Heartz to empower his right arm. He reeled it back, fingers balled up into a fist, and threw it at Rubin with a roar. It was difficult for Lowen to determine how much power he had poured into his attack but given Rubin's status as a previous fighter, and from what he saw of his uncle so far, he was confident that it would be enough to challenge him. Rubin braced himself, planting his feet firmly into the ground. And just as the fist was near Rubin's head, Rubin's arm shot up and his large hand wrapped itself over Lowen's attack, stopping him in midair, and released a shockwave that traveled to the edges of the arena floor and rocked the barrier, causing both Jack and Diandra to jump back. Lowen froze in shock at how easily Rubin caught his Gear enhanced punch. His uncle's face never changing, his hand like a vice around Lowen's fist. Rubin launched his other hand and grabbed Lowen by the throat, suspending him off the ground as his feet dangled in the air. Lowen could feel the tight grip around his neck and for a moment thought his uncle was going to crush it right then and there. Instead, Rubin lifted him higher and then smashed Lowen into the ground, cracking the stone slab underneath him, and forcing all the air out of his lungs. Rubin raised a fist and threw it down at Lowen, who then switched to Fast Heartz and used his enhanced leg muscles to kick him free and avoid the attack. Rubin's fist drove through the stone like a sledgehammer, cracking the slab even further. Lowen rolled backwards and landed on his feet, quickly jumping up into the air and landing on a tall pillar nearby. Ensuring that their was plenty of space between the two fighters and to avoid a potential attack. But this safety was only momentary for when Rubin pulled his arm free from the ground he immediately drove his other fist across the base of the pillar, destroying a large portion and causing the whole thing to tip over. As it fell, Lowen ran down the side of it towards his uncle and jumped at him. Rubin threw a punch and Lowen stepped over it, turning his body in the air and striking Rubin in the left temple with his own fist. It staggered Rubin slightly as Lowen landed and the young fighter brought up his arms to defend against retaliation. Rubin didn't immediately run at Lowen. Instead, he simply hopped forward and threw a simple jab. Lowen twisted to the side and deflected it with his palm. Lowen threw his own but given Rubin's arm reach it didn't connect with anything. Rubin came in with another jab then a cross and Lowen twisted again from side to side to avoid them. He saw an opportunity to strike under Rubin's right arm and in the ribs so Lowen focused his Drive into his left arm, pumping it up with Strong Heartz, and sent his fist to its target. Rubin saw the attack and grabbed it to the surprise of Lowen. Rubin spun his body and tossed Lowen across the arena once again, sliding on the floor and coming to a halt against the wall directly in front of Jack and Diandra. Diandra shouted concerns while Jack encouraged him to get up. Lowen punched the ground in frustration and rushed at Rubin. Jack grew worried. Lowen was able to close the distance pretty quickly but Rubin kept his nephew out of arms reach with his own longer arms. When using speed, Lowen's attacks landed with a dull thud against Rubin's arms. And any attempt to strike with more powerful punches were instantly countered. "Mr. Heartz is sure giving Lowen some trouble." Diandra stated. "Its not just that." Jack added. "Rubin's cancelling out Lowen's Strong Heartz with his own natural strength. And because he can't use Fast Heartz simultaneously with it, he's not fast enough to strike his uncle and deal any damage." What Jack was saying was true. Fast Heartz does give Lowen the advantage in terms of speed, but he lacked the punching power to hurt his uncle. When he used Strong Heartz, he could potentially hurt his uncle if it connected but moved too slow. Instead, Lowen angrily lashed at his uncle, many of his attacks missing entirely. Rubin fist struck Lowen in the stomach and threw him back. Lowen took in a deep breath and regained his footing. His uncle's actions seemed so effortless, but powerful and precise. Rubin appeared in front of Lowen and rained down punches on top of his nephew who had crossed his arms to shield himself from the attack. Lowen braced himself, his uncle's heavy punches striking down with such force that Lowen could feel it travel down his entire body and into the floor, the stone slabs cracking under his feet. Tough Heartz was helping Lowen deal with the damage and manage the pain from each blow. As Rubin continued his attack Lowen thought how could he have gotten into this position. "Is this what is like fighting at the next level?" Even though retired, Rubin was still clearly the stronger fighter in this match. After the flurry of punches, Rubin pulled back and hit Lowen with a devastating right hand that broke through his nephew's defense and launched him into the air. "I'm getting tossed around like a doll." Lowen, frustrated, flipped over and dug his hand into the ground and slowed his speed. "I need to turn this battle around. I need to go on the offense. But with having to keep switching between Strong and Fast Heartz, I'll never be able to break his defense. I need to use both at the same time." Lowen felt pain all over his body, some of which were still from the previous fight with Bull and his earlier accident at the gym. Despite his uncle's relentless assault on him, Lowen closed his eyes and curled his fists. He felt his Drive run through his arms and legs again, pumping full of power. Instead of focusing them through the upper body or the lower body, he let it flow all over. Lowen rarely did this because of the strain it put on his body. And even now he could feel the heaviness the Ever Legend was placing on him. No switching between forms this time. If he was going to face his Rubin he would need to remove his own limiters. As his Drive increased a feint golden light appeared over his skin, shimmering like stars. The air around him trembled, distorting similar to his uncle's own aura. He continued concentrating, carefully regulating his own power levels so that it wouldn't cripple himself, but he felt the stress on his joints. He grunted and shook. The more power that coursed through him, the brighter and larger his aura became. Lowen opened his eyes, shining gold like his aura, and roared so loud that it felt as though the arena recoiled from it. Jack and Diandra gasped and pulled back. Lowen's power erupted all around him and exploded forward, destroying the ground beneath him. Rubin was surprised at Lowen's newfound speed, the first time he seemed caught offguard. He analyzed the time it took for Lowen to switch from Fast to Strong Heartz and timed himself before reacting. Once Lowen was within arm's reach, he launched an open hand at him. Just as his fingers were about to clasp over Lowen's head, Lowen instantly shifted him to avoid him and sent a fist to the side of Rubin's head. Rubin quickly raised an arm to block the attack, knowing that Lowen didn't have enough time to activate Strong Heartz, anticipating a normal punch. When Lowen's fist collided against Rubin's forearm, a great force went through Rubin's arm and sent him staggering back. Jack and Diandra reacted to the first time Lowen had managed to push Rubin with one of his attacks, and Rubin stared hard at his nephew, still flexing his arm from Lowen's attack. Part 3. It was as if Lowen had discovered some unknown power, invigorating him and raising his speed and strength. He landed on his feet and immediately shot forward, feeling the rush of power traveling through his legs and arms. He appeared quickly in front of Rubin and struck against his uncle's other forearm when he raised it to block another punch. Force shook Rubin's body and when he went to grab Lowen his nephew shifted out of sight and came down on top of him with a diving kick. Rubin crossed his arms above his head and stopped the attack, but the power from the kick traveled down and the slab he was standing on cracked from the pressure. Lowen flipped backward, landed on his hands and continued back-flipping until he was a good distance away. After landing from his last flip Lowen ran around Rubin at blurring speeds, using his increased Fast Heartz to encircle his uncle. He weaved in between pillars with ease, his uncle unable to follow him completely. Rubin turned slowly, shaking his head from side to side as he watched Lowen disappear from his line of sight and trying to catch him before he completely disappeared. Lowen turned on his feet in a perfect 90 degree angle and shot forward, striking Rubin's left shoulder blade with a powerful jumping kick, staggering the giant forward. Before Rubin could react Lowen had already disappeared, a feint trail of golden light left behind. Adrenaline and the rush of power from Ever Legend made Lowen feel invincible, feeling his Drive reach levels he's never felt before. "Why haven't I done this before?" He asked himself, overconfident and smiling. Again he struck Rubin with a surprise attack, too fast for him to counter. Lowen bounced off the pillars like a pinball, ricocheting around the arena, trapping his uncle at the center. After a while, Lowen was connecting with more and more punches, leaving Rubin to defend himself, unable to retaliate. His uncle raised his arms, shielding his face as punches and kicks struck the rest of him. The attacks were strong and fast, but he was able to withstand the damage thanks to his massive frame. Eventually an attack dropped him to one knee and Jack and Diandra gasped in shock. Lowen saw his opportunity to finish this match, win his uncle's respect, and charged a Heavy Knuckle attack. Lowen felt the power building his fist and prepared to strike. He grinned and shot forward, arm reeled back, fist back. "It's over." He thought excitedly. Suddenly, Rubin's Drive flared out and sent an invisible wave of pressure that slowed Lowen's movement. Rubin came up, turning his body and swung his open hand through the air. "PHANTOM GIANT'S..." Lowen's eyes opened wide, filled with dread and realizing he had just left himself open for an attack. "...MIGHTY SWIPE!" A massive hand, palm wider than Lowen's whole height, slammed against him like a steel wall. The strength of it lifted him off the ground, carried him, and then sent him flying. Rubin's attack had swatted him like a insect and Lowen smashed through a pillar, destroying the top half of it, and bounced off the stone fall of the arena like a ball before coming to a violent stop against the barrier. It was like thunder erupted in the arena when Lowen crashed against it. Stone debris raining down. If the arena was filled with people, they would've undoubtedly cheered and stomped from the battle they were witnessing. But instead, this battle was only being watched by a young girl and a friend from Whorl. The security guard that let them in stood far back in the last row, watching apathetically at the match. Lowen's toughest battle to date and a third of the crowd didn't seem interested. Jack and Diandra both feared for Lowen's safety when they saw the young fighter still against the wall. Rubin didn't react with any worry. Instead he kept his eyes fixed on Lowen. Chapter Details Coming Soon.